User blog:Kht48/The 6th Character In Cytus II
(SPOLER WARNING : IF YOU ARE NEW TO THE CYTUS FANDOM, PLAY THE GAME FIRST BEFORE READING) Hey guys!! So if you have not gone to the C2 website yet, if you scroll all the way down, you get a promotional image that features the main 5 characters, and an extra, 6th character. She does not get an introduction, she was not reVealed in the trailer, she is just there in the art work. Below are two photos (that I edited, I'll explain later), of this 6th character. These are screenshots of the arwork that I snapped and edited. On your left is a screencap of the full cast. On your right is a close up of the unknown character. Now, if you look at the original, you know the image is not as brightly saturated as these two images are. But this is all simply, to prove two theories that go hand in hand with one another and possibly reVeal who this 6th character is. Here. We. Go. Part 1 Of The Theory - This Girl Appears On The App Icon. To your right is the app icon of Cytus II. One thing I specifically noticed was their eye on the far side of their face. Notice that... You only see one eye. The farther one is blocked off by something. Now, you could say this is an eye-patch, or it is simply an empty eye socket, but that is definitely not a shadow. Look at Neko in the above promotional art, as her face is turned as well. You can see both eyes from the angle that her head is turned. After that, there were two more things that cemented this whole section of the theory : #Their facial features are very similar or identical to one another. From the drawing of the eye, to the lining of their chin, they are extremely similar to one another (BEFORE anyone says that the missing eye is on opposite sides of the face, that could merely be an artistic error). There is no way that the same character could be drawn with easily distinguishable features. #There is a teal flower in the Icon Girl's hair. That flower could also be seen behind the girl in the promotional art. Everybody has their own colors symbols near them, but the girl in the art has teal flowers, identical to the one in the icon, which contrasts from her mainly black and red clothing. With this in mind, it is easy to conclude that these two girls are actually the same. Now that we have concluded they are the same girl, now we have to identify specifically who she is. And this may or may not be surprising, but this is who I think she is... Part 2 Of The Theory - This Girl Is ''Vanessa ''From The Original Cytus In order for me to conclude this, let's look at some of the cutscenes from the first game : Appearances (Alive : Operators) To your right is the second cutscene from Alive: Operators. Notice her blonde hair color. This is shared with the unknown girl, after saturating and brightening the photo (I overdid it in the close up, but it is notable in the full picture. Vanessa also has green eyes. When I checked the close up picture (after editing, and also disregarding the red, glowing iris), there were slight tones of green in the pupil. Both of their hairstyles also go down to the lower neck/shoulders, which makes them similar in that aspect as well. Vanessa ultimately does share some physical characteristics with the unknown girl. The Flowers (Alive : The New World & Alive: Vanessa) This one isn't a cutscene, but more of the BG art. Notice that Vanessa's soul is sitting atop of a bed of flowers. I looked at these flowers and found a good quality one to inspect. This flower had 5 petals on it. So does the flower in the Icon Girl's hair, AND the flowers behind the 6th Person. Just when I thought it stopped there, it actually didn't. Take a look at the 2nd cutscene from Alive: Vanessa. She is envisioning the aftermath of the apocalypse, bringing flowers to her family's graves. the color pf these flowers are the same as the ones in Alive: The New World, and the flowers used in the C2 art. Judging from the connection of Vanessa to the flowers, it could be said that the flowers are used as a representation of Vanessa in the Cytus II artworks. Just these two things alone convinces me well enough that Vanessa will have a major role in Cytus II. But, KHT, How Does That Explain Her Current Appearance? Easy. This is how it MOST LIKELY went : In Chapter 8, you can see Vanessa in a capsule, cryogenically frozen. Keep in mind, she isn't dead, just frozen and preserved just in case if all else fails. Once there is restoration in the world by Chapter 10, her body was taken out, and then, as an experiment, was robotically enhanced with her robot model in order to survive, and she is possibly still undergoing changes, thus explaining the blocked off eye and the cracked cheek. Vanessa is alive, but is now some sort of technological fusion with the robot that retained her own memories. This could also be for why she wears baggy clothing; To cover up who she once was during ExtenLife's attempt to restore memories. What Role Will She Have In Cytus II I think that Vanessa will actually be an antagonist in the game. Storyline :'' "After going through unethical treatments to restore her soul and memories, Vanessa 's body has been retored entirely into a robotic-humanoid. Despite being brought back to almost who she fully was, she heavily looked down on the new cybernetic lifestyle. She believed that the net was a tool of corruption with a benign presentation to the public eye, and wants to shut it down to prevent her "ideas" of becoming a reality."'' Basically, she was so mentally scarred by the treatment inflicted on her, that any technological growth leaves her paranoid and suspicious of what it really means. ExtenLife helped her live, but at the cost of losing her physical body and her loved ones. There is no way that she would wish to trust what a new, technological, cybernetic lifestyle could do to the billions of people using it, even though in reality, there is no intent of corruption. Instead, SHE is the corruption, and is trying to end something that she doesn't trust because past technological advances have hurt her. She thinks she is a "hero", but in actuality, she is a dangerous V.illain to society. Well, there you have my theory and predictions on the 6th character in the game. I hope you enjoyed it, I wish you all a happy new year, and I will see you with another blog on the upcoming Cytus II. Category:Blog posts